A Lucky Girl
by Captain Lizzie Sparrow
Summary: Here I am at the library of the school, again trying to forget those eyes. Those eyes that mesmerize me every time they look into mine. Those eyes that captivate me and make me want to forget the world around us. His eyes… HP/HG


**A/N:** Hi! I wrote this one-shot some weeks ago and I decided to post it here. This is my first fanfiction ever!

There's something you absolutely need to know before starting to read the story: I didn't mentioned the characters' names but the main character is Hermione. She talks about Harry and the other girl mentioned in the story is Ginny. You probably don't know what I'm talking about, but you will eventually, when you read the story!

Also, there must be some mistakes and I'm sorry about it. English isn't my first language, but I really hope that there aren't so many mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** Everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot, which is mine!

* * *

**A Lucky Girl**

Here I am at the library of the school, again trying to forget those eyes that mesmerize me every time they look into eyes that captivate me and make me want to forget the world around us.

_His_ eyes…

I try to finish my homework while he is outside with his best friend, but I can't concentrate. I can't think of anything else but him. Days and nights, he haunts my mind and my dreams and I can't fight against it.

Realizing I haven't been doing anything for the past ten minutes, I smack myself mentally and start working, desperately trying to forget him and his eyes, though I know very well I won't be able to do that.

Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?

When I finally finish my homework, I decide to go to the cafeteria to eat something and to meet my friends. I am about to enter the room when someone calls me and we discuss shortly. Suddenly, while I'm talking, I see _him_. I don't think he has seen me because he is talking to his friends but my heart starts pounding in my chest and I forget what I was doing a minute before. I watch him entering the cafeteria and I decide to follow him. I rush towards the doors, impatient to be near him, to talk to him. When I enter the cafeteria, I look around me to search him. He is sitting at a table with his friends. I reach the table in a few steps and that's when I see _her_.

His girlfriend.

She is younger than him, she's pretty and it infuriates me. It infuriates me because _she_ is the one who can kiss him whenever she wants. It infuriates me because _she_ is the one who can seek comfort in his strong arms whenever _she_ feels the need of it. But it mostly infuriates me because _she_ is one of my friends. A very close friend actually.

She told me from the beginning that she was interested in _him_ and that she was going to try to become his girlfriend and I didn't do anything to stop her, to tell her that I have loved him since the first time he laid his eyes, his enchanting eyes, on me. I stupidly thought that she would not have any chance with him, but I guess I was wrong.

Now, as they spend most of their time together, there seems to be nothing that could separate them from each other. They seem so happy and joyful while I feel so sad and lonely… I regret of not having said anything sooner. Maybe then, she wouldn't be his girlfriend and I wouldn't be suffering as much as I am now.

Pretending I'm feeling sick, I quickly return to my dormitory, under the concerned look of my friends. Of course, it was a lie. I'm not really sick, but I think I would have been if I would have passed another minute with _him_ and his girlfriend. Seeing them all the time together, screaming their love to anyone who wants or does _not_ want to hear it, is unbearable. They have no idea how much they hurt me, how many times I have cried in my bed for not having the courage to tell him first that I'm in love with him. But now, I have to live with this feeling… How is it called?

Jealousy.

Realization dawns on me. I'm jealous of one of my closest friends because she is so lucky. I'm jealous of her because she is _his_ girlfriend. I'm jealous of her because he had to fall in love with _her_ and not with me. But what exactly does she have more than I do?

She is pretty, but I think I am too. I have hazel eyes, my hair is brown and I'm not too short or too tall. After all, many boys have asked me to become their girlfriend. I'm still single by personal choice only. I'm also a kind person and I always help my friends. I'm completely selfless while _he_ and his girlfriend are completely selfish!

They don't care how much they can hurt me when they kiss in front of me or when they can't stop looking at lunch time and at diner. They only think about themselves, which I guess is normal, but it still makes me cry every night.

While I'm lost in my thoughts, _she _enters the dormitory. I can see that she looks quite sad, but I can't tell why. When I was at the cafeteria with them, she seemed to be fine and happy with _her boyfriend_. A bitter taste appears in my mouth when I think about that.

"You know, I think that he's hiding something from me." She tells me with a hint of sadness in her voice. I don't even have to ask who she is talking about.

"Why do you think that? Has he said something?"

"No, but it's been some days now that he is distant. We don't spend a lot of time together anymore and when we do, he seems distracted." She answers me.

"Maybe he's concerned about something. You should talk to him to know what's going on. I'm sure it's nothing." I force myself to tell her, though in my mind, I don't want to help her in her relationship problems.

"You're right, I should talk to him. Actually, I'm going to talk to him right now."

She leaves right after that and I stay alone in the dormitory, sad, angry and jealous.

After some minutes, I leave the dormitory to go to another room where I won't see _her_ smile when she'll return. She would surely tell me that I was right, it was nothing. She would explain to me that he is concerned about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin and that's why he has been so distracted these days. She then would thank me for helping her in her problems and I would have to tell her that I will always be there to help her, as I always helped her in the past. Of course I will always be there to help her; it's not like if I had any other choice. I have to pretend that I'm happy with their relationship; it's the only way I can be near him.

As I think about it, I can't help but feel angry. Why did they have to be so happy together? Why didn't I take the opportunity to confess him my feelings when he was single? I can't give an answer to the first question, but I can to the second. I didn't tell him anything because I was too afraid of losing his friendship. We are very good friends and I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling him my true feelings. Now I know that it was a mistake to not tell him, but it's too late. I will always be his friend, nothing more.

As these sad thoughts cross my mind, I don't notice that _he_ enters the room and sits next to me. When I finally notice him, he is looking intently at me. I immediately forget what I was thinking as I melt into his eyes.

"I was looking for you. Are you alright?" He asks me with a concerned voice.

"Yes, I just wanted to spend some time alone." I answer him with a forced smile.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem well at the diner and you almost didn't eat anything."

"Really, it's nothing. I just wasn't that hungry."

I try to convince him that I'm fine, but I know that he doesn't believe me. The way he looks at me, that smirk he has on his face; he knows that something is bothering me.

Fortunately, he doesn't ask me more questions about my strange attitude of tonight. He must have felt that I don't want to talk about it. At this very moment, as we look at each other, I can't help but feel happy, complete. I feel as if he were only mine, as if I were the only person who counts in his life, even though he has a girlfriend, who happens to be one of my friends.

But this utter happiness quickly disappears when I remember the small discussion I had with _her_ some minutes earlier.

"I thought you were with her." I tell him with an impassive voice, "She told me she was going to talk to you."

"I know, she came to find me and we discussed." He said with a soft voice.

"So, now you don't have any problems between you two?" I force myself to ask him, though I know the answer will break my heart.

"I guess you can say it like that." He answers to me with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Something happened?"

"I broke up with her." He finally tells me without any emotion.

It takes me some minutes to analyse what he just told me. He broke up with her. Him and her. Them, who I thought were so in love with each other, are not together anymore. They just broke up.

"What? But why?" I manage to ask him, trying to hide my happiness. It wouldn't be right to show him how happy I feel now that he must feel so sad. But surprisingly, he doesn't seem affected in any way by this breakup.

"The love just wasn't there anymore. Besides, I think that I'm in love with someone else." He says with a small smile on his lips.

"And who is the lucky girl?" I ask him in a whisper.

He doesn't answer to my question. But I don't need him to tell me who it is. As I see his enchanting eyes slowly approaching to my face, the world disappears around us. _She _doesn't exist anymore; nothing else matters but us and I know that I'm the happiest person on Earth.

I really am a lucky girl.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think about this story!


End file.
